С’Лентер
С’Лентер ( ) — самоназва істот, вирізаних з Fallout. Інформація про них надана Крісом Авеллоном Біблії Fallout 7. Опис Походження С’Лентер з'явилися в результаті експерименту з одним з перших штамів вірусу рукотворної еволюції, проведеного 12 січня 2076 рікЗапис експериментів з ФЕВ. над групою єнотів в дослідному комплексі компанії «Вест-Тек» (що отримав згодом назву «Світіння»). Цей експеримент привів до збільшення їх розмірів, інтелекту і спритності. Дві пари єнотів втекли з комплексу, прихопивши з собою доступні обладнання і документацію. Переміщаючись на північний захід від комплексу, в 2101-му році вони натрапили на невеликий оазис, в якій і оселилися. Розвиток Спочатку єноти займалися збиральництвом. Однак ефект ФЕВ підштовхнув їх інстинкти, і несподівано для себе вони стали мисливцями. Підвищена спритність дозволила єнотів успішно займатися полюванням, а розвивається під впливом ФЕВ інтелект, цікавість і вивчення принесених з комплексу устаткування і документів — отримати знання техніки, навички фермерства та вивчити англійську мову. Підвищення інтелекту привело їх до набуття розуму і усвідомлення себе як окремого народу. Вони обрали для себе назву «С’Лентер» (що означає «рід», «родич»). Поділ До першої зустрічі з людьми С’Лентеры були єдиною громадою фермерів і мисливців. Однак серед них постійно з'являлися особини, спраглі пригод. Вони формували невеликі групи дослідників, які подорожують навколо Нор, і 2106-му році одна з таких груп натрапила на розвідників-Шакалів, була обстріляна і майже знищена. Зуміли повернутися С’Лентеры налякали мешканців Нір, що призвело до розколу громади на дві фракції. С’Лентеры, що покладаються на своє вміння полювати і тваринні інстинкти, вирили комплекс підземних тунелів — Барлогу — і переселилися туди, оточивши Нори комплексом пасток. Решта, більше покладаються на технології, що залишилися на поверхні. Жителів Барлогів стали називати Берлогерами, жителів поверхні — Верхніми. Релігія Спочатку З'являється у Лэнтеров не було якої-небудь релігії. С’Лентеры, що втекли з комплексу, отримали назву Старших. Старші, хоча і згадували про комплексі, з якого «відбулися», не загострювали на цьому увагу, а частіше просили забути про нього. У 2120-му році помер Нерес-Ка, перший лідер С’Лентеров і останній з тих, що втекли з комплексу. Главою С’Лентеров став його син, Минишен. С’Лентеры стали вивчати записи і щоденники Старших, з яких усвідомили, що Світіння — місце, в якому вони з'явилися. У 2130 ріку, під час Великої Зими, Минишен використовував ці відомості для створення «релігії Світіння», яка стверджувала, що в Світінні живуть боги, які створили С’Лентеров, і вони прийдуть на допомогу. Ця релігія згуртувала С’Лентеров, дозволивши пережити зиму. У 2140-му році Минишен пішов на спокій, призначивши главою С’Лентеров свою дочку, Рінар. Однак Минишен не повідомив їй, що «релігія Світіння» була суцільною вигадкою, і у 2150-му році забрав цей секрет в могилу. С’Лентеры, що намагалися дістатися до Світіння, гинули від високих доз радіації і не могли розкрити брехня. На початку 2161 ріка група Верхніх вирішила дізнатися правду про богів Світіння і отправиась на їх пошуки. Їм вдалося знайти Світіння, але від високої радіації загинули всі, крім одного. Вижив зумів повернутися в Нори і, вмираючи, повідомити, що в Світінні «немає богів, тільки смерть...». Це остаточно розколола Нори на два табори. Люті і менш цивілізовані Берлогеры продовжували вірити в богів всім серцем. Інтелектуали Верхні повірили вмираючому, прийнявши його слова як доказ відсутності богів. Це практично призвело Нори до громадянської війни. Спосіб життя Спочатку єноти будували собі хатини з гілок і листя. Після набуття розуму вона стали зводити глинобитні будинки, наслідуючи своїх «творців». Однак Нерес-Ка, пам'ятаючи про життя в комплексі, негативно поставився до такого наслідування, і житла Верхніх являють собою якийсь гібрид будинку і хатини. Барлогу є заплутаним комплексом підземних тунелів, які переходять у більш великі грубі житлові печери. Діти С’Лентеров з народження тренуються захищати Нори, і хоча Берлогеры вважаються охоронцями поселення і навіть озброєні ножами і списами, битися здатний кожен С’Лентер — кігтями і зубами. С’Лентеры розмовляють власною мовою. Англійську вчать тільки дорослі С’Лентеры, як данину пам'яті Старшим. Верхні займаються фермерством і вирощуванням фруктів, Берлогеры полюють і охороняють Нори від чужинців, майже завжди вбиваючи їх. Хоча інформація про розумних тварин доходила до інших жителів Пусток (імовірно, від вижили в зіткненнях з Берлогерами), Нори не були виявлені лише тому, що ніхто всерйоз не сприймав цю інформацію і не хотів займатися пошуком «фікції». Поява С’Лентер повинні були з'явитися у Fallout, але були вирізані разом зі своєю рідною локацією, Норами. За лаштунками * Подібний процес розвитку виду є одним із сюжетів фантастичних творів і називається «піднесенням» — становленням нерозумного біологічного виду на шлях цивілізації самостійно або з чиєюсь допомогою. * Скотт Кемпбелл The Origins of Fallout назвав причиною, з якої істоти не увійшли в гру, то, що вони були рідкісні, але вимагали кілька комплектів броні і зовсім іншу анімацію''So, a compromise was needed: since the mutant animals were rare, required several sets of armor, and totally different of animations, they were chopped''.. Примітки Категорія:Істоти, вирізані з Fallout en:S'Lanter ru:С’Лэнтер